Captivate
by EVERNEATH
Summary: "No, it's because you have captivated my attention." He said voice serious, as he leant towards me, green eyes sparkling with mischief. Who's the girl our boyish vampire wants? One-shot Takuma I. x OC


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Lillian.

_Captivate_

Black cracked nail polish glinted in the warm light of the library, as I ran my pale fingers over the novels, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, all stared back at me, I sighed. Never pausing for a moment to take them off the shelf because I had read them all and wanting something new; exciting. But I guess it wasn't to be, to find something new in this old Library.

Sighing to myself, I tried to tune out the senseless chatter of girls around me but they were only waiting for the Night Class to come out or something, it was all Aido this or Kaname that.

It made me want to puke, attempting not to gag. I stopped at a favourite book of mine, Hamlet (only because everyone dies eventually in the story, William Shakespeare was a genius) but pale slender fingers reached up and grasped it first, the fresh scent of pine and apples filled the area, mingling with my favourite rose perfume in a heady, natural mix.

"Hey, I wanted…" I began in an indignant tone but then froze.

Bright green eyes gazed into my own brown, golden flecked one, "I'm sorry."

A blush creeps along my cheeks and neck as the handsome boy continued to tug the book from the shelf, the sinewy muscles contracting beneath his shirt slightly and reaching out with the book offering it to me, "Oh… it's okay." I said backing away.

He was tall and fairly builds with a slight pale perfect complexion; he was flawless, beautiful and somehow a little scary. His bright green eyes reminded me of a playful cat, but we all know that cats have claws, don't we? His pale blonde hair danced along his cheeks, almost like fine spun silver gold. Finally noticing the white uniform I starred, he was from the Night Class!

No wonder noise from tittering girls had erupted around us in a plume of noise. An incessant beating against my mind, as they screamed out nonsensical things.

Gulping as I stepped back, he watched me a smile upon his boyish face, "Are you okay Lillian?" He lowered the book so it was carelessly held in his slender fingers.

"How do you know me?" I asked, my voice becoming breathless.

His charming smile disarmed me and I stumbled slightly, the heals of my black boots clicking randomly against the hard wooden floor, "I make it my job to know everyone." He said, another smile tugging upon his lips as he took in my awkwardness.

"Well you must have lots of friends." I snapped, as I turned away, my short brown hair whipping against my cheek.

Pale fingers wrapped around my forearm, little sparks of electricity raced through my body, causing the small hairs on my arms to rise, "Have I done something to offend you?" he asked.

My brown eyes widened in surprise at his contrite expression, the way he tilted his head as he surveyed me was filled with a quirkiness that I guess was uniquely his. He still held my forearm in his cool grasp and his thumb traced a circle against my skin, causing me to shiver. His green eyes sparkled with laughter as he watched me tremble in front of him. My mind was still working through his words at a lethargic pace as if he had stolen all the words from my lips.

"I just don't like play boys." I said yanking my arm from his grasp.

His expression was sad and I felt sorry for taking my annoyance out on this kind boy but the girls around me had begun to whisper around us, something about being noticed by him should make me faint. I mean; what the hell? Glaring around at the girls, over the rim of my square glasses, I smiled and it wasn't cheerful at all. Stomping my feet as I walked I stalked through the bunch of moronic girls who surrounded the boy I had left behind speechless.

"Takuma, are you okay?" asked a simpering girl, flaunting around him with her long halo of blonde hair.

"She didn't attack you did she?" asked another with curly red hair.

Another girl chimed in, her words cutting into me like a knife, "She so weird."

"Yeah, such a freak." The last comment was cruel.

Throwing a glare over my shoulder I paused as Takuma lifted his head, green eyes filled with annoyance until they rested on me and then he smiled. Rushing out of the Library with tears burning out of my eyes, it had been my sanctuary, one place I had found peace, but that semblance of normalcy had been snatched away.

While the lingering vision of his smile causing my heart to thump loudly in my ears, I ran into my bedroom, slamming the door with a loud echoing thud. He was so handsome, so cute and totally out of my league.

After all, those girls were right, I was a freak, and you know what I loved it.

I lifted my head, wiping away the non-existent tears and grinned; Takuma had singled me out in the crowded Library and talked to me. Me! I was just the girl who had attempted suicide and failed many times, in a row to be quite frank, they were right I was a freak. Running my fingers over my black silken bedspread, I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through his silky hair. Probably quite nice, I grinned to myself wondering if he would purr like a cat.

The thud of something hitting the ground behind the door caused me to whirl around, fear gripping my heart. Not another note about how sad I was. Fearfully I opened the door, a small smile tugging on my lips as I took in the playwright, Hamlet, staring up at me with a crisp white note stuck to it. Leaning down I picked up the book, closing the door behind me.

Falling onto my bed I tugged off the note, laying the book down, a small smile tugging upon my lips:

_Dearest Lillian,_

_I apologise for taking this book from you, so I have sent it to your dorm. I hope you don't mind. And I want to apologise once again if I have offended you._

_If you forgive me, will you meet me in the Library again tomorrow, same time same place?_

_Takuma_

_P.S. I'm not a playboy; you must have mistaken me for Aido. _

Laughing to myself at the small post script he had written and the comically drawn smiley face, his writing was neat and perfect, unlike my usual messy scrawl. I sighed; I guess that just showed how different we truly were from one another.

But the knowledge of that didn't keep me away from him…

Lying down on the floor, I was holding a book up above me, reading the large print, my glasses glinting in the afternoon light streaming through the large arching windows in the Library. No one had bothered me in here but earlier today I had received so many glares from random people I didn't even know.

Hamlet rested on the ground beside me, its title smiling up at the world. Rolling onto the flat of my stomach, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, swinging me legs slightly as I was captured by the words on the pages, creating a scene of magic and mystery around me. I was smiling to myself when I heard the gently footfalls, stop by my elbow.

"I didn't think you would come." Said the boy looming over me, I smiled up at the sparkling green eyes and blond hair.

Then I frowned as he crouched down beside me, tucking his long slender legs beneath him, "Neither did I." I said while sitting up.

I had attempted to hide myself in the far recessed of the Library, trying to hide, he must have combed the entire Library=y to find me. I sighed, breathing in the fresh pine scent that lingered around the beautiful green eyes male.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Nothing much, it's just something to pass the time. By the way thank you for giving me the book back." I said grinning as my chipped polish tapped against the book.

His boyish smile was back, causing my heart to flutter, "Well it seems I stole it from you so it's the least I could do."

I laughed lightly, he was searching my face. My cheeks began to burn beneath his intense gaze, "Is something wrong?" I asked as his gaze turned inward, as if he weren't really seeing me.

"No, I was just thinking I shouldn't really be here." He said his voice quite.

"Here in the Library, or here with me, the freak?" I snapped sarcasm dripping of my words like acid.

"That's not what I…" he began but I had had it with these idiot boys who thought they could string me along because I was pretty but then turn around and saw I was a freak.

I began to gather myself to stand but his hand on my knee caused me to still, his fingers curling into the skin of my lower thigh, asking me to stay. I paused we were both in the midst of standing, his green eyes burned into mine, his face was inches from mine, so close yet so far.

I sat back down abruptly breaking the strange attraction between us, he half smiled as if he too were embarrassed from the strange thread that seemed to be luring us closer and closer together, "So why shouldn't you be here?" I asked hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Well… actually it is because of you. My," he paused here, "friends are concerned about me." He said, green eyes glancing away.

"Yeah, I guess they would. I mean they wouldn't want you hanging out with the suicidal chick." I said scorn in my voice.

"No, it's because you have captivated my attention." He said voice serious, as he leant towards me, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

My heartbeat picked up in my chest, "You're joking?" I whispered.

Shaking his head he moved his hand to place it over mine gently, threading his fingers with mine, a gentle smile playing along his lips, "I'm not."

I held still as his fingers slid beneath my chin, tilting my head up to his. Green eyes stared into mine and then closed as his lips caressed mine gently. Closing my own eyes I leant into him, deepening the kiss. Fingers brushed against my arms, running along my collarbone to thread into my hair. His fingers traced a circle against the back of my neck, a small smile tugged along my lips.

He pulled back, running his tongue along his lips, a spark of crimson danced upon his eyes as he watched me but I ignored it and leant back towards him, capturing his lips with mine. Running my fingers over his chest, I pulled myself into his lap, wanting to feel human contact for the first time and not shying away from his arms and he wrapped them around me possessively.

He pulled back, capturing my hands and pulling them against his chest, "Yes, you have definitely captivated me with your strangeness."

I grinned and then my expression began to sober as I stared at him, "So you know my secret so I guess I need to tell you I now yours."

Green eyes widened in surprise and his mouth pulled down in surprise, "I don't have a secret." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

Smiling slightly, "When you try to kill yourself and fail you begin to notice things you never would have before."

He lowered his head, hiding his face from me, eyes burning with shame as they looked up at me, "How much do you know?"

Leaning towards him, I rested my lips against the curve of his ear, "Vampire." I whispered the one syllable and felt him shiver beneath me.

His hands captured my hips, pushing me from his lap, "Lillian, careful what you say. People won't take kindly to wild accusation."

My eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to me Takuma, I can tell when you are." I said flatly.

He glanced up at me and smiled, "Of course you can. What do you propose we do with the truth?" he said his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing." I said he glanced up at me, green eyes burning underneath pale lashes, "I don't care if you are what you are if you don't care that I'm a little weird."

Leaning towards me, he pulled me gently back into his lap, trailing kisses along the collar of my shirt, I gasp as he ran his nose against my neck inhaling deeply, "Blood and roses, Lillian you smell amazing."

Turning my head I captured his lips with mine, running my tongue along his lengthened fangs as he opened his mouth beneath mine. Allowing his fangs to pierce my tongue I moaned against his mouth as he sucked my tongue, tasting my blood.

I had captured someone's attention, the one guy who was able to make me feel something more than pain, I was in Heaven.

**READ & REVIEW:** I wrote this one for my sister, the character Lillian is actually based on her and her personality; rawr-rawr-I-Be-Emo-rawr-rawr. I hope you enjoy your little piece of Takuma one-chan.

Please review my lovelies…


End file.
